Sus diez defectos Sus diez virtudes
by The.Little.Black
Summary: ...Ahora, todos sus cinco, seis o cuales sean los sentidos que la muchacha pudiera poseer, estaban centrados en una mata de pelo azabache que se arrastraba hasta ella, le recordó a la mopa que su madre utilizaba para limpiar el polvo de su casa... J


_Hola!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, con esta nueva historia, con nuevas ganas y una ilusión renovada. (xD)  
Aclararé ahora que no seguiré con Recuerdos, pues no ha tenido demasiada aceptación (su cuarto capítulo) pero si alguien desea leerla hasta ahí, no la he borrado. _

_Esta historia consta de diez capítulos, no se quedará a medias, y serán todos publicados. Pero hablaré ahora un poco sobre la historia:_

_Son una serie de drabbles que no están relacionados entre sí, en los que Lily (en su diario) explica los diez defectos de James, aquellos que, en su defecto, son sus diez virtudes. En esta historia juego mucho con las palabras y uso algunos recursos lingüisticos tomados sobre todo, de la influencia del siglo XX, en libros como la Dama de Alba etc._

_Me queda por decir que nada de esto me pertenece como todo bien sabemos. _

**Sus diez defectos, sus diez virtudes. **

_Aún no se qué odio más, si su singular y tediosa necesidad de llamar siempre la atención, sea cual sea el motivo, lugar, o persona implicada, o el hecho de que adore verlo hacer trastadas; no sé si me fastidia más que se despeine ese cabello rebelde y sexy, porque sí, es muy sexy, al menos cien veces al día, o el hecho de adorar que lo haga; tal vez, y digo tal vez, pues aún no se si odio más que James Potter me pida una cita en el momento en que me ve, o el hecho de saber que soy yo quien intenta cruzarse con él para que lo haga… Pero por encima de todo, no sé si odio más que intente enamorarme con absurdas palabras de un fingido amor colegial, o saber que ya estoy enamorada de ese hombre que durante siete años me ha hecho sentir como una auténtica princesa (quizás exagere un poco, si el molestarte, usarte como tapadera para sus bromas, hacerte rabiar, y perseguirte significa tratarte como una princesa, lo ha hecho, he sido la princesa Lily Evans)_

_Porque he de decir, que hoy por hoy, y pongo como testigo este diario (este pobre diario que ha tenido que aguantar cada capítulo de mi vida) yo, Lilian Evans, estoy perdidamente enamorada. _

_Enamorada de un hombre del que puedo destacar por encima de todo aquello que forma su ser, sus diez defectos, defectos imperturbables, diez defectos que a los ojos del corazón son las diez virtudes más bellas y puras conocidas hasta entonces, las de James Potter._

**- Defecto, **_**que en su defecto puede ser denominado virtud**_**, número 1: Su presencia no deja paso a la concentración.**

Soleado. Despejado. Así era el día de hoy. Un día caluroso y perfecto para sentarse a leer bajo la sombra de un árbol. Un árbol alto y verde. Un árbol que recuerda a la frescura del agua en verano. Sola, sin escuchar nada que no fuese el canto de un pájaro en la copa de ese verde y alto árbol. Pero como todo, nada es perfecto.

Sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en aquel maravilloso libro, su espalda se apoyaba en la dura corteza del tronco de ese alto y verde árbol, cada línea era una delicia para la vista, el tacto de las hojas al pasarlas, ásperas y secas, como ese día caluroso, a la sombra de aquel árbol. Y qué decir de aquel olor que le impregnaba el sentido del olfato, olor a hierba mojada, recién cubierta de agua…Aun así, sus oídos, demasiado curiosos y juguetones, fueron el único sentido capaz de distraerse, escucharon a lo lejos la voz de cuatro chicos, aunque todo hay que decirlo, solo oían la de uno en concreto…

Sus ojos, incitados por el oído, cedieron una tregua a la curiosidad y con disimulo y cautela miraron hacia la dirección de las voces. Ahí estaban, como siempre, jugando, riendo, cuales niños pequeños en un parque, envidiables.

El tacto, el olfato, todo dejó de tener sentido, pues sus sentidos ya no hacían efecto, siempre ocurría igual, cada vez que lo notaba cerca. Sabía que no podía ser así, que debía odiarlo o al menos ignorarlo, pero su corazón, contra la razón, no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

- ¡hey James! Pásamela – Gritaba Black a unos cien metros de aquel apuesto chico de cabellos azabache.

- ¡Ven a buscarla! - Le decía este imitando ese tonto sonido que todos hacemos al llamar a un perro "ttch", "ttch".

- Tú te lo has buscado – Decía el pelinegro corriendo hacia Potter. – Serás abatido por la furia de un Black! – Repetía. – Y… ¡Placaje!

Sirius cayó sobre James como si de un jugador de rugby se tratase haciendo saltar las gafas del chico. Remus y Peter por su parte, reían a carcajadas mientras los dos chicos, tirados uno sobre otro, intentaban coger la pelota, que había salido disparada varios metros, muy cerca de aquel árbol, verde y alto, con una pelirroja a su sombra.

- ¡Apuesto diez galeones por James! – Decía Lupin intentando darle emoción.

- Quítame la mano del pelo Potter – Repetía Sirius mientras James intentaba arrastrarse hasta la pelota con su mejor amigo a cuestas en su espalda.

- ¡Bájate! No quiero que me pegues las pulgas. – Le decía divertido.

Lily, por su parte, temía por la integridad de su libro, y hasta de ella misma, ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta de su presencia, _aún_. Observaba la escena divertida olvidándose por completo de la historia que hace unos minutos divagaba por su mente. Ahora, todos sus cinco, seis o cuales sean los sentidos que la muchacha pudiera poseer, estaban centrados en una mata de pelo azabache que se arrastraba hasta ella, le recordó a la _mopa_ que su madre utilizaba para limpiar el polvo de su casa, la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta apenas le cubría el torso, dejando ver su espalda, y esa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro era la más perfecta que ella pudiera haber visto, ni siquiera el mejor libro podría compararse con la risa de James Potter.

- ¡Me haces daño animal! – Intentaba articular Sirius, cosa bastante complicada al tener la cabeza casi enterrada en el suelo gracias a la presión que las manos de su amigo ejercían sobre él.

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de James dejó de parecer pesado, quizás su amigo hubiese tenido un poco de consideración pensó Black, hasta podría haberse rendido, pero la realidad era otra bastante alejada, los ojos avellanas del muchacho, ahora al descubierto, quedaron clavados en la mirada verdosa de una joven pelirroja que le traía loco, su visión, un tanto borrosa, si se trataba de ella, no le mentía. La conocía mejor que a nadie, podría saber si se trataba de ella aún a cientos de metros de distancia, entre la muchedumbre y con una bolsa en la cabeza, porque aquel cuerpo, aquellas manos, la tez de su piel, su cuello, los pequeños y carnosos labios que esbozaban ahora una sonrisa divertida, el brillo de los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, sus pecas y su pelo, eran inconfundibles para él.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando Sirius corría con pelota en mano hacia Remus y Peter, no se preocupó cuando el licántropo se quejaba de haber perdido diez galeones, porque en ese instante, ella le miraba, y no importaba nada que no fuese eso. Todo lo _demás_, estaba _de más_.

**Fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño primer capítulo, que irán siendo más largos o no, a medida que pase el tiempo. **

**Lo importante aquí, recordad, son vuestros reviews, saber vuestra opinión, siempre constructiva, de la historia y los capítulos y saber si merece o no la pena seguir escribiendo. Los contestaré todos.**

**Porque, como muchas veces he dicho, la inspiración de cualquier autor está en la admiración de sus lectores.**


End file.
